


[匈美野]在玫瑰花房里

by NovaticCadenza



Series: 借美野展开的匈剧幻想世界 [2]
Category: Pseudo-original work
Genre: And somehow I imagine a Gaston with face of D.A in this story, M/M, SzPSz!Beast
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaticCadenza/pseuds/NovaticCadenza
Summary: 基于匈牙利版的美女与野兽音乐剧，野兽是邵野兽和HZs野兽的混合版，加斯顿我脑的是糖脸加斯顿（x没看过也没关系！当作general的来看就好……一个无厘头撸猫故事（x
Relationships: Gaston/Beast, Rather OMC/Beast
Series: 借美野展开的匈剧幻想世界 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730899
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

作为优秀的猎人，加斯顿进森林从来不需要理由。但在此刻，迷了路丢了狗还天黑的此刻，加斯顿觉得有必要自我诘问：我是为什么要进森林？

迷路的猎人误打误撞地闯进了一间看起来快要坍塌的玻璃暖房。在那里，他能看见一闪而过的弯曲的、栗色的角，和蓬松温暖的深色毛发。他拖过自己的猎枪，尽可能地瞄准，在扣动扳机的前一刻甚至感到了些许遗憾——霰弹一定会弄坏那张美丽的皮毛。那一定是头美丽的野兽，他光从那对角就能看得出来。

但加斯顿的枪打空了。猎物比他预料的更灵活、更强壮，甚至可能是更聪明。下一秒，他便眼睁睁地看见自己的枪被野兽的巨掌像折断一根火柴一样拍断。野兽怒吼着扑到他身上。他感觉自己更深地沉进了朽坏的地板里，肯定压断了不止一根龙骨。他试图反抗——这会他能看清野兽的脸了，它的吻部是显眼的白色，加斯顿缩起身体抬起脚向那里猛踢。然而这对野兽而言大约最多算是在挠痒痒。它短暂地露出了迷惑的神情，随后便用前掌按住了加斯顿的腿。而他完全无法反抗。野兽甩了甩头，把它的全部重量都压在了加斯顿身上——猎人觉得自己的韧带也许已经被它压断了也不一定。在这样近的距离里，他能看得清它头上那对发亮的角、深色的鬃毛、罕见的浅色眼睛、白底缀黑的吻部花纹和那些比他的手指还长的尖牙。

猎人怒目而视。如果注定逃不掉，他也不能死得像个懦夫。

但预计的撕咬迟迟不来。野兽确实朝着他的胸口低下了头，却仅仅是咬破了他胸口的暗袋。加斯顿疑惑地低头——野兽太庞大也太沉重，结结实实地压在他身上，导致他现在只有脖子和脑袋是自由的——盯着野兽头顶乱蓬蓬的毛发。它只咬破了加斯顿一直挂在胸口的小护身符（这让猎人有些心情复杂，一面想要破口大骂这毁坏私人财物的凶兽，一面又不得不折服于这护身符的强大），而后便不再动了，只是在喉咙里发出一连串轻微的咕噜声。

加斯顿花了好一会才意识到那家伙是在蹭那个护身符里洒出来的东西。他花了更长的时间去注意到挂在野兽后爪上的绿色枝叶是什么植物的残骸，然后他突然意识到，这小小的暖房里铺天盖地种的都是这种东西（除了那朵艳得几乎像是血凝出来的玫瑰）。

这绝对不是什么普通野兽，加斯顿想，我竟然在它磕猫薄荷磕得上头的时候撞到它手里来了。

猫薄荷，当然是猫。野兽不属于任何猎人认识的物种，但毫无疑问地属于猫科。它宽大柔软的脚掌，能向里收起来的利爪，还有那根毛茸茸的大尾巴都在表示着它的生物学归属；但同时它的身上还挂着——穿着衣物。加斯顿弄不清这到底是怎么回事。这只动物到底是什么来头，有什么弱点：它太大了，失了火器的猎人根本没法伤害到它，更遑论把它的头砍下来摆在壁炉旁。

（他甚至怀疑这野兽是知道这一点的。否则为什么一上来就毁了他的枪？）

它现在是放松的。它露出了腹部，在地上打滚，把地板和花架都弄得一团糟——一只爪子还不忘抓着加斯顿的上衣。它当然也在蹭这被晒干了的猫薄荷洒了一身的人类。它的下巴蹭着猎人紧实的腹部，身体卡在他双腿之间。他想把它从身上推开，却只能抓住它的角。这神智不清的野兽似乎将他的推搡认成了要和它玩耍的信号，反倒往他身上靠得更紧了。

猎手加斯顿空手而归。这没什么丢人的，他想。那么大的一头野兽，他不得不趁着野兽玩得精疲力尽、昏睡在几乎被它碾成了泥的那片猫薄荷里的时候逃出来。

但你为什么不砍下它的头？加斯顿拒绝去思考这个问题。

下次，他想，下次。

然而“下次”这个念头在他脑子里激发的从来不是猎杀的激动。倘若加斯顿更坦诚些，他便会承认这念头总让他想起些别的更让他战栗、让他每一寸肉体都完全兴奋起来的东西。关于那头野兽的精力是怎样被植物和猎人一起消耗得干净的，关于它那蕴藏着能一击就敲碎他头骨的力量却只轻轻按着他胸膛的肉乎乎的大爪子，关于它像是蒙了雾一样的浅色眼睛，关于它那弧度刚好能放得下他一只手方便他推着它让它低头的弯角，关于它那简直像是被施了魔法一般的舌头……那种几乎能将他烫伤的热度、那仿佛在每根倒刺上都淬了魔药的灵活的舌头、那种毫不掩饰的喜悦的咕噜声，他再不能在这小城里找到。像是从未有人那样纯粹完全地需要过他。

但这绝不是他放过那头野兽的理由。如果真论起来，那更像是某种怜爱一般的情感，一种难以描述的纽带，让他无法抽出匕首压进那藏在温暖毛发下的脖颈。

他再次挫败地从梦中醒来，被弄脏的被单贴在他腿上，冷得让人发抖。加斯顿念着那头不同寻常的野兽，把一个塞满了猫薄荷的布袋挂在腰间，骂骂咧咧地往森林里去了。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有一就有二。

尽管这回他是刚吃过午饭就出发的，但当加斯顿瞧见那座破败城堡的大门的时候，天色还是已经暗了下去——也许就连这座森林也被施了魔法，他想，因为他可不记得上回来到城堡的道路有这么曲折。  
在那高大得连投下的阴影也叫人恐惧的城堡前头有一点火光。走近了之后猎人方才瞧见亮光旁边的影子——是那头野兽。但和上回在玻璃花房里只能在他手下蜷缩着呜咽的模样不同，它（或者应该说是他？）是直立着的，肩上还披着件看起来颇为厚实的大衣。  
“你为什么不过来？”它开口了。诚实地说，它的声音倒是很好听。但在这个距离里，猎手看不清它的眼睛，因此仍旧驻足不前。  
（想象一下，你原本是做好了去偷袭那头悄悄给你下了蛊的野兽，你想要它为此付出代价——但它却穿得整整齐齐，甚至提了灯来迎你。有种拳头打在了粉色棉花上的无力感觉。）  
“快过来，”它甚至朝加斯顿伸出了手——仍然是他记忆里肉乎乎的动物爪子——像是想要拉住他，“森林里有狼，晚上会出来。”  
“我以为你至少能打得过他们，”野兽领着他往城堡里走的时候猎人不忘嘲笑它，“没想到你居然怕它们。”  
“它们不是普通的狼，它们都听她的——算了，我也不是要跟你说这个。快拿出来。”它把蜡烛放在桌上，转身往他腰间的布袋一指。  
“什么？”加斯顿试图装傻。  
野兽没理他，哪怕他这表情能让小城里最铁石心肠的女人也扑哧一笑。  
“大茴香。你就是为了这个来的吧？”它一面说，一面把自己肩上的大衣抖落，“专门给我准备的，是吧？”  
被它如此直接地戳破自己的来意让猎人脸上有些挂不住。  
“嗯，是啊，我特意给你准备的。”于是他故意把手搭在腰间，“我知道你一闻这个就只能任凭我摆布。你上次毁了我的枪，我怀恨在心，今天是特意来把你的头砍下来拿回去做标本的。你害怕了吗？”  
可他这番话似乎对野兽没什么作用。它从火光边回过头来（加斯顿再次意识到它真的很高，腿也很长），那双浅色的眼睛里波澜不惊。  
“我不在乎那个，”它说，“如果你要杀我，我也没办法阻止——但我的脑袋现在还好好地长在我身上，而你上回也不是没有带刀。”

他和野兽的交流并不太多，大部分都是直接的、乃至于负距离的肢体交流。在为数不多的几句话里野兽当然没对他提起过自己的过往，但加斯顿猜它大约从前是个地位颇为高贵的家伙。它的一举一动中无不透露着那种只有从小便被人宠爱着、侍奉着才能培育出的傲气。快来帮我把这扣子解开，它用那种理所当然的语气对猎人下了命令。一待人类的手指解开了它的前襟，它便顺势倒在了他的大腿上。  
一头养优处尊的野兽，加斯顿被这个自相矛盾的形容给逗笑了。房间里的壁炉烧得暖呼呼的，另一个野兽特意在等他前来的证明：野兽自己浑身被毛，根本不需要在乎这一点小小的凉意。但裸猿对温度是敏感的。他不自觉地拖着野兽往壁炉的火光靠去。  
这房间里四处都是软硬适中的大靠垫。加斯顿拖过其中一个，垫在自己的腰背下头：这姿势能让他更好地打量这只朝他翻着肚皮的大猫。那装着猫薄荷的布袋束口已经松开，不少风干的植物洒在野兽的脸上；猎人能从那长满了细小绒毛的脸上读出几分满足的滋味来。他的大腿垫在野兽极具弹性的脊椎下头，它的每一下扭腰挺动都诚实地展现在他脑海里——它沉甸甸、热乎乎的躯体紧贴在他腿上，而他的裤子又太薄，他的眼睛又能将这一切看得太清楚。  
他一只手停留在野兽的胸口，保持着那个将它的上衣扣子松开的姿势，两根手指探进了它的衬衫。那种触感促使他回忆起了在花房泥泞而冰冷的地里和同一头野兽的纠缠的——那时他既兴奋又害怕，而现在这家伙已经表明了无意伤他。  
(可猎人还没有对它表过态。他怀疑野兽是否清楚这一点，是否自大到了认为加斯顿理应持有同等善意的程度。)  
野兽的胸口上也生满了细小的绒毛，但与猎手回忆里的相比——它是专门去修剪过毛发了吗？他难以置信地想。这回他的指尖几乎能触及其下裸露的皮肤，一种接近人类皮肤的触感。  
他顺手揉了揉。野兽给他以愉悦的轻叫以回应。它有多久没被这样的手指触碰过了？它已经变得过分敏感，到了仅仅是被那人的手指抚摸就能完全兴奋的程度。如果它现在还是个人，意识到自己如此敏感，这一事实给他带去的震惊与羞耻已经足以让他哭喊着射出来了。但野兽的身体降低了他的羞耻心同时也提高了他的阀值，让它现在还能老老实实地躺在猎人的大腿上，甚至还想催促他，去索要更多。  
壁炉的火焰把野兽从衣服里露出来的躯体染上一片红光。他伸手将它的衣襟拉得更开一些，他记得它是喜欢被这样对待的：它喜欢被用那些放在人类身上能造成伤害的力度和手法来对待。它喜欢被他紧紧地捏住乳头，喜欢被他在身上留下瘀青，甚至会因此而更紧地贴上来。  
再加上那一袋猫薄荷干叶。这头野兽的眼神已经完全涣散了，衣服也被脱得只剩了一件垫在地上的毛皮斗篷。这幅景象令猎人无法抑制地受到鼓舞：他自问不是个嗜血的性格，但这样一头肉体里蕴藏着无限力量、一巴掌就能震碎他大部分内脏的野兽如今乖乖地躺在他面前，露着要害任他摆布——这一幕里所展现出的、被征服的暗示太强，令他也无法不为之自得。想想，这么一个家伙，自愿被他打碎……！  
但他不会当真把它打碎，这就太过分了，他摸着野兽的后脑勺想。如果这是个人，那么他们的这种姿势堪称亲密；但它眼下不过是头奇珍异兽的模样，因此对于将它用来泄欲这一想法，猎手毫无道德上的负担。(再说它难道不是乐意的吗？它甚至还在等他呢！)  
它催促起他来了：它抬起脚爪，不耐烦地撕扯着他的裤子。加斯顿瞪了它一眼。他可只有这么一条结实的好裤子。  
“这可是你逼我的。”他抓住它头上的弯角，连着它脑后黑棕混杂的头发一起拎起来。而野兽只是舒服地眯起眼睛，顺从地朝他侧过头去，甚至还用自己已经完全赤裸、涨得发红的胯间去蹭猎手蹬开裤子之后露出来的小腿。他感到腿上湿漉漉的，半冷半热，触感陌生——因为上一回他完全不需要去照顾对方的这个器官。仅仅是被他从身后压进覆盖着泥浆的地面操弄了几下，它就颤抖着高潮了，随后变得像个缎面软垫一样完全地接受了他所有的恶意，仅仅是在被翻过来摸肚子的时候才发出了几声模糊不清的哭叫。  
“你喜欢这样？”他问。野兽被他拽得失去了平衡，摔在他身上，又立刻用前掌撑住了地面，以免压伤人类脆弱的骨骼。对猎手暗含恶意的提问，它仅仅是从喉咙里发出了几声既像是在笑又像是在哭的声音作为回应——从那里面听不出什么情绪，因为它急续急促地晃动着腰求欢。它失去了毛发和布料遮挡的前胸被他重新牢牢地握回到手里，加斯顿自觉像是捏住了一把低音大提琴最纤细的琴颈，而这把独一无二的琴当然有着最光滑最有弹性的指板，诱使着他的指尖在好容易挣脱了之后再度陷进去。而这件乐器当然也被他演奏得气喘吁吁，以至于主动打断了他——加斯顿的手臂被它狠狠地抓了一把。他疼得吓了一跳，幸运的是野兽即使在此时也记得收着利爪。  
“快点……”它用一种在欲望里泡熟了的声音说。加斯顿随着它急躁的动作低下头，明白了它的意思之后不禁笑了起来：野兽的掌爪能做很多事，却在自我取悦方面毫无作用，非得靠他一双灵巧的手不可。  
准备工作不费他什么功夫，它不像人类的身体一样脆弱又容易紧张，几乎是马上就适应了他的动作。这叫我以后还如何能忍受那些姑娘小伙子们，猎人想，到底是我们人类太过笨拙还是它身上有魔法，它竟然能那样精确地控制自己身上的每一块肌肉……它又湿又热，几乎真的像是在吸吮着他，叫他每一回暂时性的后撤都十分困难，仿佛当真被它的身体抓住，被缠住拉进那令人失神的热潮里。它的脑袋歪着枕在一块凸起的地砖上，眼睛半闭，所有话都交给了下面的那张没有尖牙的嘴，妥帖地包裹着他的性器，只有在他稍微抽出来一点的时候才追上去挽留，对他说不要走，请再来，我一直在等你。


End file.
